


Peace for my dreams

by stargarnet



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargarnet/pseuds/stargarnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short insight into a special friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace for my dreams

I woke up to an increasingly familiar sensation, the feeling of warm, soft skin under my hand. I opened my eyes to see the back of a blonde head on the pillow beside me. Not wanting to disturb my bedmate I lifted my hand to remove it from where it rested on soft belly. The movement caused a full body shift, a hand covering mine. A sigh issued from the soft lips I could now see. I moved my thumb in small circles, soothing the movement. The body relaxed again. I looked at what I could see of the very familiar face tucked into a creamy shoulder. I reflected on how we had come to be in this position.

Friends for some time we had been travelling together on a well deserved break, staying in nice hotels. We both appreciated our own space and privacy and hence had our own rooms. That was until last week when my dreams had been audible through the door of our adjoining rooms. Neither of us had obviously locked it before going to bed. My cries in my sleep had attracted attention. Before I was completely awake I found myself wrapped in strong arms, being held like I had not been held in a very long time, with such great care, warmth and gentleness. I was shushed and rocked until I was calm. I focused on that soothing voice. I clung to that safe harbour.

It was a well known fact that I experienced bad dreams but it had been a long time since they had been witnessed. My hair was pushed out of my eyes, the light of the digital clock on the bedside table our only illumination. It was enough for me to see the frown and the pursed lips as my face was examined. Once calmed and we were both convinced I was alright it was agreed that the door would remain open between the rooms. We had reoccupied our own beds. The next night the door was left open again, but I didn't sleep well for fear of being disruptive. Eventually I fell asleep lulled by the soft snores I heard from the other room, the air conditioner irritating someone's sinuses. There were no bad dreams though.

We moved to another town, another hotel. Very separate rooms. I tried not to let my anxiety show, but I was easily read. Sharing a room was suggested, which I immediately refused, not wanting to be a bother. I had lived with bad dreams for a long time, I couldn't imagine having someone sleeping in the same room would help and it was certainly an unsustainable solution. My arguments were considered and accepted, yet they were equally dismissed and a twin room was booked. Arguments based upon a sense of propriety weren't even suggested as I knew too well the reaction that would have elicited, "Oh, for goodness sake, Merlin!", followed by rolling eyes.

That night I woke, crying. No, I was sobbing. Again the arms closed around me and held me close. I woke in the morning with my head on one of those shoulders. My hand on a soft belly. When we were both awake it was explained that I had fallen asleep, pinning my safe harbour underneath me. We laughed about it and didn't speak of it again.

The next night we retired to our separate beds. I found it difficult to fall asleep. I heard a rustling of sheets then soft footfalls. I opened my eyes and saw a lithe body in silhouette making it's way to the bathroom. I asked if everything was ok as the shadow reappeared. A lifelong habit of midnight bathroom trips was explained to me, then I was asked if I had been disturbed by it. I hadn't been. I described my insomnia and suggestions of TV, reading or tea were made. I had settled on tea and TV. The view from the other bed was poor so we settled on mine. Again I woke up with a hand covering a soft belly, my head resting on a creamy shoulder and a leg comfortably resting over someone else's. The body I had claimed in my sleep was snoring softly, the air conditioning still an issue to sensitive sinuses. I moved to extricate myself, but a head turned and a nose and mouth were buried in my hair, nuzzling. I have to say it was a pleasant sensation but odd nonetheless. Contented sighs came from both of us and a hand joined mine on the belly. I then felt the strong muscles underneath that soft skin contract, the body stiffening all over. The nuzzling face stopped and pulled back, looking directly into my eyes, scanning my face. I scanned as well. We were both frowning. Confused. A hand came to my face and hair was pushed back from my eyes, a soft smile greeted me and said good morning. I responded in kind. Again we said nothing about it.

That night, last night, I again had trouble going to sleep and then when I did it was fitful. I must have been disruptive. A whispered, "Come here," came from the other bed. I considered the suggestion. I considered what it had felt like waking up against the warm body in the other bed. I considered the feelings that had engendered each day. I considered what it meant. 

"Stop thinking and just come here," came the voice across the room, a note of exasperation. 

I thought for about five more seconds then crossed the space between the beds. The sheets and doona were suddenly flung back and I could see the shape of a body against the white sheets. I climbed in claiming the spare pillow, the covers were brought over me as I settled. "My turn," I heard as the body shifted closer, cheek resting tentatively near my shoulder. I turned my head and brushed the forehead with my nose and lips, not quite kissing it. That is how we fell asleep.

In the morning, this morning, I was again wrapped around a body. 

"A pound?" voiced a rough whisper. 

"A pound?" I responded, arching an eyebrow. 

"Mmmm, I figure your thoughts are worth much more than a penny, especially when you look so serious," came a now clearer, but concern tinged voice. 

"Just thinking," I answered. The hand on mine tightened. 

"Didn't I suggest stopping with the thinking last night?"

"Yes, you did, and you know what? I have," I responded. Eyebrows raised at my answer, then displayed even greater surprise as I closed the space between us. Blue eyes fluttered closed as I placed the first of many kisses on those soft lips. Kisses that were answered, without hesitation.


End file.
